


Meet the Mother

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [43]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Will and Nico visit Naomi Solace
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	Meet the Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broadwaylovinghooman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwaylovinghooman/gifts).



> I've been in the marvel fandom recently (as many of you know) so it's hard/weird switching to solangelo after that lmao
> 
> enjoy this fluff

Oh, my boy~" Naomi cooed, immediately pulling her son into a tight hug, clutching the back of his head, "You're okay? No more wars since I last saw you?" 

Will grinned, just hugging the woman right back, "No, mama, no more wars." he whispered, "but there is some news-"

Naomi perked up at that, opening her eyes for the first time since she first tackled her son in a hug. Another boy, with black hair and black clothes and almost black eyes, "Who's this, Will?" She asked, trying not to make assumptions, but this boy looked nothing like someone her son would usually associate with. 

Will visibly froze, "Oh… That's Nico. He helped me get here-" he explained, "Speaking of- you alright, sunshine?" Will asked, leaving his mother's embrace in exchange for holding up a swaying Nico. 

"'m fine, tesoro, just tired" Nico reassured, even as his knees buckled under him and he slumped against Will. "I promise I'm not gonna fade" 

Will sighed quietly, kissing Nico's temple, "Is it okay if I bring him inside? He just needs to sleep."

Naomi nodded quickly, "Gods, Will, he looks half dead. Is he alright?" she asked, ushering the boys into the house, "Does he need food? Water? I'll make food."

Will laughed softly as he laid Nico down on the couch in the livingroom, "Thank you, ma" he called, and then to Nico, "Go to sleep, love. I'll wake you up for food, alright?"

Nico nodded, and they parted with a little kiss, something Naomi Solace did not miss, even though she was filling a pot with water in the kitchen. "Will. Come here." she demanded. 

Will shot up, ruffling Nico's hair one last time before joining his mother in the kitchen. "What are you making? I'll help" he decided, washing his hands as he spoke. 

"Will, who is that boy, really?" Naomi asked, prodding at her son's arm, "He's not just some random kid from camp so don't lie to me"

Will froze, "Oh… Uhm, he's my boyfriend…" he murmured, looking to Nico over the sink, wishing that he was anywhere but here. 

Naomi just smiled, "Good. He's staying here, then" she decided, "He can stay in the guest room if you don't want him in yours."

Will blushed bright red, "He- uh… He can stay in mine. He would end up in my room anyways, he gets nightmares" Will admitted, still looking at the sleeping form of Nico. 

"Okay, Mr. Cheese, peel some potatoes"

\-----

When Nico woke up and Will had made sure he was better, they sat at the table and ate. "Are you sure I can stay?" Nico asked for the 3rd time, laying his head on Will's shoulder "I don't want to he a bother-"

"For the last time, Nico, yes, you can stay" Naomi groaned, "If you ask again, you're sleeping outside" she added, grinning at the two. 

Will just smiled, his arm finding its way around Nico, "He's not sleeping outside, ma, and you know it" he mused, kissing Nico's temple. "He still needs to rest. Doctor's orders" Will said the words with a grin, obviously teasing, but Nico blushed and ducked his head anyways

"You boys are adorable, really, but Will has dishes to do. So shoo." Naomi scolded, urging Nico into the living room while she simultaneously pushed Will towards the sink. "Are there any movies you want to watch?" The woman asked kindly, steering her extra son to the couch (she had already mentally planned out their wedding, they have a kid in her head at this point). 

Nico froze, "Uh… Anything you have is fine. I probably haven't seen it…" he admitted, glancing back at Will. 

"Oh, hun, everyone has seen at least one disney movie. That's about all we have anyways…"

Nico shrunk back, "Uhm… Disney?" he asked quietly, "Like… Walt Disney?"

Naomi frowned at Nico, "Do demigods not watch movies? Poor thing, we'll watch all of them, don't worry." 

"No, no, it's not that… Gods, he must've gotten really famous… I met him once. Will! Since when did Walt have more than one movie!?"

Will only shrugged, "He came out with a bunch of new movies the year after you went into the hotel, sunshine"

Naomi frowned, "You… Met Walt Disney? He was dead before I was alive" she protested, looking from will to Nico and back again. 

"Oh! Will didn't tell you? I was born in 1932." Nico explained, "I met him at the premier of Snow White! It was so cool, you have no idea."

"You're right, kid. I have no idea." Naomi groaned, rubbing her eyes, "So you're 81? And you're dating my 16 year old son?"

Nico flushed, "No! No. I- uh… Me and my sister stayed in a really messed up, time altering hotel in 1939 and when we got out, it was 2010… It felt like a month to me and Bianca, but when we got out, we were shipped off to a boarding school like nothing had happened. It's weird, the world is so different, but it's okay, because now it's safer for me, and it was safer for Bianca, and she got to see the world that she was trying to create. So, I think it was a good thing that we went to that hotel…"

Naomi looked on with awe, pulling Nico into her arms, "You poor thing" she cooed, petting over Nico's hair, "You don't deserve that" she whispered, "Gods, you boys are so brave"

Nico was tense at first, but eventually relaxed in Naomi's arms, not giving up the comfort of the motherly hug until Will came over, then he leaned back into his boyfriend's arms instead, pressing a kiss to his chin. "Hi~" he whispered, his own eyes watery, "I like your mom." he murmured, arms wound tight around Will's torso. 

Will grinned, "I knew you would" he whispered, planting a kiss on top of Nico's head. "How are you feeling? Dizzy at all?"

Nico only shrugged, "A little sad, and a little tired, but that's it. I'm getting better at shadow traveling, you don't need to baby me." he protested, but stayed pressed against Will anyways. 

"I'm going to keep babying you until you feel better, sunshine, so go up to my room and lay down, yeah?" He asked, gently nudging Nico towards the stairs, "I'll finish up down here and be right up"

Nico whined, but he didn't want to argue in front of Will's mother, so he quietly kissed Will good night and waved to Naomi before disappearing up the stairs. He found Will's room at the first try, "Yellow, of course" he muttered, smiling and dropping on to Will's childhood bed, just looking around at the records pinned to the wall and the guitar in the corner and the pictures on the wall. It felt so personal, and Nico couldn't help but giggle and wrap himself in his own arms. 

Will, on the other hand, was trying to persuade his mother not to ask Nico more about his past. "Ma, he practically died. He went to tartarus, was locked in a jar with no air for days. Don't ask him about it." He hissed, looking to the stairs where Nico disappeared and then back to his mother, "Please, ma. Just leave him be."

Naomi finally gave up at that, her mouth hanging open in shock, "Tartarus like- the place where the worst monsters in the world live!?" She exclaimed, "Oh, my poor baby, no wonder he had nightmares… Go to him, Will, I don't want to talk anymore. Use protection if you do anything weird!!"

Will groaned, "He's hurt, ma! I'm not gonna touch him!" he called behind him, trying his best to stamp down the blush on his cheeks as he pushed into his old room. Nico was on his bed. Gods, Will wishes that Nico had always been on his bed. "Hey sunshine" he whispered, slipping out of his shirt and tossing it to the side before tugging the blankets back. "Miss me~?" he teased, kissing Nico's forehead and hugging him close. 

"Did your mom just tell you to use protection?" Nico asked with a groan, his embarrassed smile hidden against Will's chest. 

Will only grinned, "We're not gonna talk about it." he mused, closing his eyes, "Just go to sleep, yeah?"

Nico let out an embarrassed whine, but nodded and closed his eyes, "G'night, Tesoro."

"Night, sunshine"

**Author's Note:**

> Pepper and Tony are my new otp solely because their ship name is Pepperony. 
> 
> omg y'all what other fandoms are you in/what are your otps (aside from solangelo or else why would you be reading this)


End file.
